Various water displays such as fountains have existed for some time. As water displays have advanced over the years, they have included water nozzles, jets and other components to provide various types of water choreography and visual effects. As can be appreciated, these types of displays may involve a lot of moving parts that may in turn require extensive software programming to coordinate their movement. Such components and associated programming may be expensive.
Other existing water displays are static. For example, a water display may simply involve a pool of water. However, such displays do not generate the same dramatic effect as the more dynamic type of display described above. Accordingly, there is a need for a water display that provides more visual features and dramatic effect but that does not necessarily require all the moving parts and associated programming required by other displays. This may be especially so at locations where a highly dynamic water display would not fit and/or otherwise be inappropriate.